Sara Nevaline
Sara Nevaline is one of the protagonists of the Shardsverse Series and the twin sister of Fer Nevaline. She is one of the members of Skywatch and is codenamed Phoenix. She is the youngest child of Nick and Mirabel Nevaline. She is also the childhood friend of Zoe Kagami. Sara graduated alongside her twin brother from Lexida Academy shortly after Zoe did. History Sara and her brother were born to Nick and Mirabel during the war between the remaining members of Skywatch and the Cult of the End. At the end of the war, their parents had returned after the death of the Ever-Being, Razdan and raised them in the country of Aurba. The two grew up and became renowned as magical prodigies in their own right alongside the daughter of Samuel and Karina Kagami. The three friends soon enrolled in Lexida Academy and while Zoe did surpass them and graduate, Fer and his sister gained inspiration from her and graduated shortly after. As a result, Magnus, the headmaster of Lexida, chose them to be members of the new Skywatch. With the corruption within the International Mage's Association found, Sara and the other members of Skywatch were sent in to dispatch and arrest them. After the event, the new members of Skywatch were instilled as the top mages of the International Association. Appearance Sara is said to be a woman of elegant beauty. She has piercing violet eyes that seem to suck in everyone's attention and distinct crimson hair that she inherited from Mirabel. Her hair goes down to just above her knees and is worn in a ponytail. She wears a black uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved tailcoat with light green details including the shoulder epaulets. The right one has a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears black pants and black shoes. Personality If there was one word to describe Sara, it would be fluffy. Sara is kind, nice, and well mannered due to her growing up as a family friend of the current monarch of Aurba. Sara does not give out respect like free ice cream. One must earn her respect but even if the person doesn't have it, Sara will be courteous to them and even polite. In public, she speaks in a very refined manner. Alone or with friends, Sara's personality is the near mirror of Fer's. She is lazy, laid back, and overall mellow. However, she isn't like her brother who is lazy to the point where he does a self-study session instead of running an actual class. Sara runs her class like a normal teacher with an emphasis on learning. As the Professor of Specialized Elementalism, Sara takes great care to teach her students not to freeze, electrocute, or blow themselves or each other up. Unlike her brother, most of the time, Sara employs the use of logic to solve all her problems. This often lands her in situations where she's counseling a student. This leads her to have joint sessions with her brother as a sort of heart and mind sort of unity when it comes to dealing with the problems of hormonal teenagers. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: October 8, 2000 * Zodiac/Horoscope: **Materia/Earth: Libra **Etheria: Zircon Rune Birthplace: Aurba Weight: ''' 115 lbs '''Height: 5'10 Likes: Reading, Watching movies from Etheria Dislikes: People who are loud inside the movie theaters Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Crimson Hobbies: Watching movies, cooking, baking, sleeping Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Skywatch Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 5-B Name: Sara Nevaline, Phoenix, Red (By Magnus), Ser (By Fer) Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 20 (Vol I) Classification: Mage, Teacher, Member of Skywatch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight via Magic, Forcefield Creation, Elementalism (Sara is an Elementalist and can use multiple forms of elemental magic at once to extremely high degrees. She is capable of using Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Ice, and even Plasma), Status Effect Inducement via Elementalism, Healing (Can heal the wounds of others to such a degree that even severe wounds wouldn't leave any scars), Telekinesis (Was seen to be moving matter with her mind), Sealing (Can use sealing magic), Sedation via the Song of Serenity (The Song of Serenity is capable of putting beings as powerful as Rosa in her berserk Illumination to sleep), Attack Reflection via the Brass Dome (The Brass Dome is an aura spell that surrounds Sara and is capable of deflecting mana or energy based attacks. She can also control it to the point where she can reflect it back at its caster.) Damage Transferal (Took on the injuries sustained by Zoe after her fight with Nyx), Space-Time Manipulation and Portal Creation (Can open rifts between two locations, allowing for instantaneous travel. Sara can also lock a location as large as the city of Aurba within a spatio-temporal lock, preventing most mages from performing teleportation except within the area that she locks them inside.), Gravity Manipulation, Pressure Manipulation (Can produce TK pressure capable of turning steel into a fine powder.), Temperature Magic, Absolute Zero, Summoning, Avatar Creation (The strongest of mages can create battle avatars from pure mana to fight alongside them.), Transcendence, Dimensional Travel (The Phase spell allows high-level mages to travel between Etheria and Materia), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Due to her skill in Elemental Magic, she is able to counter nearly all forms of it.) |-|Transcendence= All skills enhanced to twenty times her normal state exponentially, Elemental Aura, Elemental Weapon Creation Attack Potency: Island Level (Comparable to Zoe and Fer. Sara is able to easily defeat even the most powerful mages of Etheria. She is on par with the other members of Skywatch with only Oz and Auralia being above her. Drove off Morius, though he was holding back.) | Multi-Continent Level (On par with Zoe and Fer. Her fight with Diana was stated to be able to destroy all of Aurba if it continued. Inflicted minor damage on Vortimus before she was defeated alongside Fer and Sara) | Planet Level (Much stronger in her Transcendent State. She was able to drive off base Nyx before she could activate her Primal Transcendence) Speed: High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class Durability: Island Level | Multi-Continent Level | Planet Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range | A few hundred to a thousand meters with spells and attacks|Several thousand Kilometers in Battle Avatar: Arkados | Multiversal with Phasing Standard Equipment: *Spell Gear: Elementalis: Sara's Spell Gear that takes the form of gauntlets and boots. These increase her speed, strength, and defense. This gear is made of solidified mana that has elemental enchantments applied to them. Intelligence: Gifted (Sara is a magical prodigy that is on par with Fer and Zoe. She is an Elementalist whose skill rivals that of Magnus in his human disguise and her skill with Elemental Magic surpasses even that of her fellow Skywatch members. She is well adept and knowledgeable in both the history and cultures of both Etheria and Materia. She has proven to be a quality chessmaster.) Weaknesses: Sara, like her brother, can be too lazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Elemental Crescendo: Sara creates Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Sara awoke hers due to a near-death experience during the short civil war inside the Mages' Association of Etheria. sara transcendence.gif|Sara's Transcendence Elemental Crescendo.gif|Elemental Crescendo Key: Base Sara | Serious Battle Avatar Sara | Transcendent Sara Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Mages Category:Female Characters Category:Teacher characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Summoners Category:Avatar Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Creation Users